The Description of Us
by poisonedship
Summary: An insight into Steve and Kono's relationship through the 'One Sentence FanFiction Challenge'. Established McKono.


**Sound**

His laugh is probably one of Kono's favourite sounds, especially when it's her bringing it out of him.

**Taste**

Steve's not too sure what to think when he makes the connection that all of her exes were blondes until she reassures him repeatedly that her taste in men has now changed otherwise she would have gone for Danny.

**Party**

The Governor's New Year's party is always a blast, but since they haven't told anyone about their new relationship, neither one can displace the jealousy at the sight of the other talking to anyone of the opposite sex as the clock chimes closer to midnight with every passing second and knowing they wouldn't be together to share that traditional kiss.

**Hot**

Kono can never help but wonder whether or not it's wrong that she finds him just that much more hotter when he was angry.

**Flee**

They had fled laughing and hands gripping each others through the thick foliage of the jungle in just their underwear and a tank top in Kono's case, with the rest of their clothes in their hands, after hurriedly throwing on what they could before they got caught by the ranger for skinny dipping in the fresh water lake.

**Apology**

Her apology is made up of steaks, beer, a promise to show him a good time in bed that night and a written and signed promise to never again touch the engine of his Mercury Marquis after learning her lesson the day before, even though she knows she can fix it within a week.

**Pride**

The only thing that keeps Kono from punching out the HPD officers who think it's funny to gossip or stage-whisper comments about her and Steve, and how they bet he only allowed her on the team for the eye candy and then some, is the pride in knowing that she got the job well before she began reaping in the added benefits from her boss.

**Denial**

Steve was a self-assured man, so when his feelings for Kono first began to stir, he rejected denial and accepted it, unlike her.

**Mess**

Her bedroom floor is a mess of clothes, bedsheets, pillows and she's pretty sure she can see towels there too which she has no idea where they came from, but Steve's got her wrapped up in his arms with his face buried in her neck and a leg twined with hers so there's no way she's moving to clear it up until it becomes absolutely necessary.

**Fate**

Believing in fate was the only thing that got her through her injury, the end of her surfing career, rehabilitation, the academy and sticking by her cousin because she knew that fate would one day lead her to a place where she finally felt content with people she loved and that all began with that meeting on the beach.

**Stay**

When the medications bring on nightmares more intense than ever before, he breaks down in the middle of the night, begging her to stay with him to keep them away and there's nothing for her to do but comply even though she had no plans on leaving until he was out of the hospital and perhaps until she was sure he was fully recovered from the concussion, cracked ribs and broken cheekbone.

**Leave**

Somehow, they always have to leave in the middle of a date due to a case, a family matter, a phone call from the Navy, a phone call from the Governor, a friend in need and once, because of the siren that warned of a predicted volcano eruption, which never occurred.

**Moon**

Night surfing is illegal, but they have the waves in his back yard to themselves, a badge that says they, or at least Steve, can break a few rules here and there, and the full moon acting more like a personal spotlight as it ripples across the water guiding them towards the coast over and over again.

**Brand**

She's already chosen the perfect dress in her set budget for their special anniversary date that night at some fancy restaurant when Steve texts, not calls but texts, her that they have to cancel because something's come up and he can't make it so she turns away from the counter and replaces it back on the rail before picking up the designer brand one she had eyed as soon as she had entered the shop and puts it on his credit card.

**Charity**

Just because she can't surf professionally anymore, it doesn't stop her from taking part in the charity events and there's nothing more she likes more than to hear the cheering on of her team, especially Steve, when she rides and wins.

**Second Best**

Being second best is never fun for anyone, but they both understand that work always comes first.

**Passion**

They do everything with a passion, so it was no surprise that they would argue with a passion too.

**Fever**

It takes a lot of threatening (of confiscating his phone and withholding sex for a month), swearing (because he listens to her more when she swore), slapping away hands (to keep him from trying to get out of bed), force-feeding (because he won't admit he's ill but still won't eat) before she tells him she'll handcuff him to the bed until his fever breaks unless he does what she says, and it wouldn't be fun this time around.

**Hug**

It's been a long day and an even longer case where somehow they've barely seen each other when Steve finally meets her out in the parking lot by her car and he silently wraps his arms around her shoulders in a tight hug to bury his face into neck and inhales her familiar scent as she rubs his back soothingly and suddenly, everything is alright.

**Smoke**

Steve had woken up to the sound of the smoke alarm blaring in both his place and her's too many times to worry anymore after her failing disaster to make them breakfast.

**Gloat**

She really wasn't one to gloat, but when Kono makes a shot from further back than her boss, a trained Navy SEAL sniper, the occasion called for it.

**Judge**

Kono's not sure when it became an unspoken rule, but whenever there was a disagreement between Steve and Danny, usually in the form of a bet, she was the judge who called the results, and no, she is never biased.

**Defence**

Defence training was always fun, even if they ended up in an awkward position with others watching them in the HPD dojo was where the team usually went to practice and keep in shape.

**Sick**

Her body isn't use to the cold, so the sudden downpour followed by entering the airconditioned office makes her sick by the end of the day and there's nothing she can to do argue when she can barely stop sneezing.

**Altered State**

Steve rarely ever allows himself to get past the point of tipsy, but even then, Kono enjoys the altered state he's in because he becomes more lighter, funnier, and much more affectionate.

**Slow**

The first time they make love, it's slow and sensual; burning away all the tension built between them into a fire that lasts throughout the night.

**Tempted**

The night before a major surf competition with Kono being one of their guests of honour, Steve is more than tempted to leave some rather obvious marks on her body which will only be clad in a small bikini to show the men ogling her that she belonged to someone else.

**New**

A serious relationship is something brand new to Steve, but he gives it his all and admits that he will make mistakes, but he will never give up, and that is all that Kono wanted to hear.

**Hold On**

She's been riding around Oahu on bikes for as long as she can remember, but it never feels as thrilling as it does when she's sat behind Steve, arms around his waist and holding onto the front of his shirt with a tight fist and pressing her face into his shoulder just because she can.

**Safe**

He had made her a promise that he, along with the rest of the team, would do everything they could to keep her safe, and as he sits in the chair next to her hospital bed after an undercover stint gone wrong, Steve hates the fact that the first promise he's ever broken was to this woman.

**Shock**

Despite being skilled in about a hundred different things, for some reason, no one had told Steve that foil didn't belong in the microwave, and it took an electric shock, knocking out the circuit and an afternoon of ribbing from Kono to learn it.

**Serious**

Steve's serious face was always a reason to worry, but when Kono saw it during their time off, it either meant they had another case, or she was in trouble.

**Desk**

The vow to keep their relationship out of the office goes out the window when the clock hits midnight and their the only ones left on the premises, so when Kono goes to hand him the last of her reports, they somehow manage to convince themselves that his desk is no longer a part of the office and find out that it's sturdy and big enough for them to have a quickie on.

**Apron**

After burning himself with a very tiny flying spark from the coals of the barbecue when cooking half naked, Steve was now forced to wear an apron if he didn't want to end up on the couch that night.

**Breakfast**

It was amazing how Kono had slowly but surely wriggled her way into his life and changed his habits so that pancakes and waffles become a staple part of his breakfast routine.

**Harm**

With the work that they do, being put in harm's way is almost a daily occurrence, but it didn't mean that either one's heart didn't freeze at the sight of the other in danger.

**Muscle**

The aches in her body helps her discover muscles which she never knew existed after a night of intense, wild and pleasurable sex following a mere 3 nights apart.

**Sharp**

Looking sharp and ready to work after a night with Steve is probably the hardest thing she had ever had to do, and that includes surfing whilst hungover.

**Fix**

It takes a lot of talking, some arguing, compromises and promises, and a few long nights before they're back on their way to fixing their broken relationship.

**Flicker**

All it takes is a gentle brush of her fingers against the skin of his spine to start the flicker of desire that grows when the fingers carry on upwards to his neck to cradle his head with her fingers in his hair as he turns his head towards her for a morning kiss.

**Sweet**

Kono's got a sweet tooth, that's no secret, but she hates it when Steve uses to it his own benefit by plying her with dessert or taking away chocolates in punishment.

**Art**

Neither one of them have an eye for art, but the ink that decorates Steve's body is pretty enough to captivate her attention for the majority of times when she's lost in thought, and it's one of these times on his couch that she notices that at sometime between the last weekend when she last traced the patterns on his right bicep and right then, her initials had been added to it.

**Shade**

In 40 degrees weather, even the shade is too hot to do anything but swing lazily in the hammock but there's no way either one would push the other away despite body heat.

**Intelligent**

Steve's an intelligent person and can focus in almost any situation where someone with training would not be able to, but when Kono's dressed up to the nines in a skin tight black dress and a dipping back and cleavage, he can barely remember his own name.

**Blood**

The worst thing that Kono likes seeing is blood coming out of any part of Steve's body, especially when it's a bullet that has torn through his flesh, twice, and the blood is pouring stickily warm through her fingers whilst she tries all she can to keep it inside.

**Laughter**

His family house use to be filled with laughter and fun when he was a child until his mother died, and it wasn't until there was another female who he loves more than life itself came into his life that his house was filled with the same feeling of laughter and fun once again.

**Hair**

He loves the way her hair lightens after spending a weekend out in the sun, the way the colour changes in the moonlight, the way it falls messily but still beautiful first thing in the morning, and the feel of it, like silk and something that people shouldn't be able to touch, when he runs his fingers through it like no one else is allowed to.

**Nature**

Nature surrounds them in Oahu, and the best thing about their relationship is that they share a love for it so hiking somehow becomes an accepted date.

**Speak** **Up**

Being teammates, and friends, before indulging into a relationship meant that they didn't hesitate to speak up when they had an opinion on something about the other person, usually something they didn't like.

**Animal**

Before they got together, Kono had always wondered, very dirtily and wrongly, what Steve would be like in bed, and se wasn't disappointed to discover she was dead on when she had assumed it would be purely intense with an animalistic possessiveness hint to it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: My first fic ever, and so reviews and opinions will be very much appreciated. Thank you for reading.<em>

_Thank you to mckono97 for lending me the challenge from her fic, and Tiana-P for encouraging me to write/post it._

_Disclaimer - anything you recognise from the show is not mine._


End file.
